This invention relates to collapsible storage cabinets and more particularly relates to collapsible cabinets usable by campers to hold their groceries and/or other items for handy use.
For the typical family camper, the problem of what to do with canned goods, toilet articles, children's games, utensils, salt and pepper shakers, etc., has never been really solved satisfactorily. The picnic table usually serves as the depository for these items during the day when it is not raining and the trunk or back seat of the family car gets them at night. This involves a continued shuffling of goods and often results in confusion or "lost" items.
Accordingly, the principal object of this invention is to provide campers with a weatherproof, collapsible storage cabinet that keeps goods organized, dry and easy to reach.
It is another object to provide a sturdy but collapsible cabinet that can be quickly assembled or disassembled at a campsite without the use of any tools.
It is another object to provide a collapsible cabinet that can be readiy stored in a small box that is easy to pack.
It is yet another object to provide a collapsible storage cabinet that can be easily attached to the underside of any picnic table so as to utilize the normally unused spaced under the table and also fix the cabinet in an upright position so that it cannot be accidentally tipped over.
It is yet another object to provide a collapsible storage cabinet that can be easily attached to a table either above or below the tabletop.
It is a further object to provide a collapsible cabinet, commensurate with the above-listed objects, that is simple and economical in construction, yet extremely effective to use.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.